Dulce Tentación
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Un día, Yuuri se topa con un par de extraños, sin saber que estos cambiarían su vida por completo. Dejar salir sus más profundos deseos, cuando está alrededor de ellos, podría ser el menor de sus problemas
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación; no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, y para esos momentos, ni siquiera le importaba. Su mente era consumida completamente por el placer que inundaba su cuerpo. La calidez alrededor de su miembro, comenzaba a volverlo loco. Aquel par de manos acariciando su torso, solo lograban aumentar la sensación tan placentera. Su mano izquierda se enredaba suavemente entre aquellos rubios mechones, implorando porque la boca del chico no se detuviera; su mano derecha, se aferraba al cuello de aquel joven de cabello platinado, mientras este buscaba divertido la boca del moreno. Esa lengua intrusa comenzó a juguetear dentro de su boca, mientras unos ojos azules veían con divertida lujuria, el rostro sonrojado del japonés.

Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, y aun así, no le importaba. Todo lo que quería, era ser atendido por aquellos hombres. Lo sentía, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; y ellos estaban al tanto. Sus ojos se abrieron, al notar cierta presión en su miembro; un par de ojos esmeraldas le miraban burlones, mientras los dedos del chico evitaban que el moreno lograra eyacular. No dijo nada, su expresión, por sí sola, suplicaba ese pequeño placer momentáneo, y aun así, fue completamente ignorado. Los labios de aquel muchacho rubio, comenzaron a repartir besos por su abdomen, subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello.

–Te gusta esto, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

Aquella voz aterciopelada susurró en su oído, mientras una mano comenzaba a deslizarse por su trasero, buscando su entrada.

–Realmente eres un pervertido, ¿eh?

El aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello, le hizo arquear la espalda. Ambos hombres comenzaron a besarse descaradamente, mientras el moreno los veía embobado. Suplicante, comenzó a besar su mentones, necesitado de la atención de aquellos seres. Y una vez más, las pudo ver: aquellas blancas alas se desplegaron con majestuosidad, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. A los costados de su visión, un par de alas negras comenzaron a envolverlos. Un dedo logró deslizarse por aquel agujero, arrancándole un pequeño grito al moreno, que fue acallado por aquellos dulces labios. El platinado solo se limitaba a mirar la escena, con aquella sonrisa socarrona en su cara, moviendo su dedo dentro y fuera del cuerpo del moreno.

–Más… más…

El rubio mordió su labio, provocando a los hombres que estaban frente a él. Su mano bajó hasta la entrepierna del chico, y cumpliendo sus deseos, introdujo uno de sus dedos en él. Su boca comenzó a atender los pezones de aquel joven que se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo. Pero fue una intrusión en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo alzar el rostro. Comenzó a jadear contra el pecho del chico, mientras el mayor de los tres, jugueteaba con su trasero, al igual que hacía con el moreno entre ellos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Le encantaba escuchar las voces de los menores; y más le fascinaba, ser el causante de aquella lujuria que escapaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Apartó sus manos de ambos, recibiendo suaves quejidos debido a ello. Una ligera risa escapó de sus labios, mientras tomaba las caderas del moreno, alzándolo un poco, para poder posicionarlo sobre su miembro erecto. Los gemidos del japonés se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, al tiempo que sentía como el platinado entraba en él. Por su parte, el rubio solo observaba cautivado, la escena.

–Vamos, Yuuri… ¿no crees que el Gatito necesite también sentirse bien?

Y eso bastó para que el moreno acercara su boca al pene del tercero, lamiendo con cuidado, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a moverse dentro del moreno. Hasta ese punto, ya nada les importaba; se dejaron llevar por aquel frenesí, saciando sus más profundos deseos, tomando el cuerpo de aquel mortal, una y otra vez, hasta el amanecer. Contrario a sus principios, el joven japonés se entregó a aquel par de irreales seres, pidiéndoles una y otra vez, que le llenaran, lanzando lejos su propio orgullo y raciocinio. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, y poco le importaba ya. Tal vez, al despertar, se arrepentiría de aquello; pero estaba seguro, de que volvería a caer ante aquellos hombres, y no le importaba.


	2. El inicio de los problemas

La gente caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, lo normal en un pueblo como Hasetsu. Los chicos volvían a casa luego de un día en la escuela, charlando animadamente. No entendía por qué debía estar allí, bien pudieron haber enviado a alguien más; pero Yakov decidió que era preferible que fuera él. Se paseaba despreocupadamente entre la gente, con el ceño fruncido. Todos se apartarían de él en un instante… si tan solo pudieran verlo. A pesar de no mostrar signo alguno de su "divina" condición, seguía manteniéndose oculto de la visión de los humanos. Al menos, eso haría más fácil su trabajo. –Y todo por culpa de ese idiota de Viktor –recriminó entre dientes, encorvado a causa de la molestia.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ya en la playa del lugar. La arena bajo sus pies se sentía extrañamente bien, tanto así, que comenzó a hundir sus pies, moviendo sus dedos para sentir como la arena se colaba entre ellos. La brisa jugaba suavemente son sus cabellos, volviéndolos algo rebeldes; el ruido del mar lo atrajo, haciendo que se acercara a la orilla. Al sentir la helada agua contra sus pies, se estremeció un poco, y aun así, una sonrisa se coló por sus labios. Como si fuera un niño, comenzó a corretear por la ribera, pateando de vez en cuando un poco de agua.

– ¿Es la primera vez que ves el mar?

Su cuerpo se congeló. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, denotando la confusión que le embargaba.

– ¿Tú… puedes… verme?

El recién llegado ladeó la cabeza, sin saber a lo que se refería aquel chico. El rubio se negaba a moverse, ni siquiera a mirarle. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la arena, mientras la brisa ayudaba a su cabellera a opacar de a momentos su visión. El rugir del mar le había hecho imposible escuchar los pasos de aquel intruso, y no fue hasta que sintió aquella mano sobre su hombro, que lo notó. Un par de ojos castaños, llenos de dulzura, le miraban desde arriba, acompañados con una sonrisa.

–Deberías regresar a casa. Está comenzando a anochecer, y podrías resfriarte.

De un manotazo, se zafó del agarre, pegando un pequeño brinco, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. El rostro del moreno se llenó de confusión, preocupación y un poco de temor.

–Te hice una pregunta.

Su voz sonaba amenazadora, y aunado al aura que le rodeaba, solo sirvió para poner más nervioso al moreno.

–C-claro que puedo verte –logró responder, retrocediendo un paso instintivamente. – ¿P-por qué p-preguntas?

Y su única respuesta fue un chasquido de lengua. Se suponía que nadie podría verlo; inclusive, sus acciones serían casi imperceptibles, haciéndose pasar por meros juegos del aire o agua, o en caso de tener bastante suerte, la intervención de algún animal con su entorno. Pero no. Ese sujeto le estaba viendo, temblando como mera gelatina sin terminar de cuajar.

– ¿Quién diablos eres? –se acercó amenazadoramente, sin darse cuenta que sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia. Por su parte, el moreno solo atinó a tratar de alejarse, terminando por caerse de espaldas en la arena.

–Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki.

El japonés tragó saliva, ansioso y completamente intimidado.

– ¿Cómo es que sea posible que un inútil como tú pueda verme?

– ¿Di-disculpa?

Yuuri logró apoyarse en sus codos, apenas alzando su torso. El rubio examinaba a ese ridículo ser, de pies a cabeza, intentando encontrar una explicación a esa situación. No se suponía que los humanos pudieran verlo; es por eso que su especie había caído en una clase de mitología, meros cuentos que fueron absorbidos por una religión bastante regada por todo el globo terráqueo. Y ahí estaba, siendo descubierto por uno de los seres más inferiores de la creación: un humano. El silencio se instaló en la playa, mientras aquellos ojos esmeralda seguían escaneando la figura del japonés; por su parte, Yuuri comenzó a relajarse gradualmente, admirando las bellas facciones de aquel "demonio".

Para entonces, ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndose. Aunque ante aquel par de ojos café no hubo ningún cambio en absoluto, el chico decidió ser "visible" para los humanos; y si el moreno lo hubiera sabido, le agradecería el evitarle pasar por un loco que hablaba con el viento. Optó por sentarse, justo frente al chico, sumido por completo en sus pensamientos. Aquella pose, invitaba a Yuuri, quien antes de darse cuenta, ya había estirado su mano derecha, con la clara intención de acariciar aquel dulce rostro; afortunadamente, logró darse cuenta de lo que hacía, deteniéndose con brusquedad, fingiendo acomodarse mejor en la arena hasta quedar sentado, como su "acompañante".

–Ammm… ¿acaso no quieres volver a casa?

La voz de Katsuki lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, haciendo que le fulminara nuevamente con la mirada. ¿Casa? Él no necesitaba de eso; pero ahora, debía hacerse pasar por un asqueroso humano, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–No es de tu incumbencia –respondió cortante, mirándole altivo.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros: era cierto que no le conocía, y ese tipo de preguntas eran demasiado para alguien a quien acabas de conocer. –Tampoco es como que tuviera una –el susurró de aquel chico llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que el rubio se arrepintiera; él estaba seguro de haber murmurado tan bajo, que no le escucharía, pero no fue así. Aquellos ojos le miraron con gran ternura y tristeza. Antes de poder hacer algo, se vio envuelto en los brazos de aquel extraño, mientras palmeaba su espalda, en forma de consuelo.

–Ven –comentó Katsuki, separándose del rubio para poder ponerse en pie.

El chico ni siquiera se preocupó por disimular la mueca de asco al ver como el humano le extendía la mano. Y aun así, aquella boba sonrisa no se esfumaba de aquel tierno rostro.

–Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa, hasta que logremos encontrar una solución a tu situación.

Estuvo a nada de mandarlo al carajo, pero algo hizo conexión en su cerebro. Podría utilizar a ese idiota, para llevar a cabo su "misión", incluso, podría facilitarle el trabajo. Dubitativo, alargó su mano, hasta que esta fue sujetada por la ajena, ayudándole a levantarse.


	3. Intrusión

Los pasos se acercaban con premura, resonando por todo el lugar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, podía sentir las ansias de aquel ser inferior, y el miedo de enfrentarle.

– ¿Sucede algo, Georgi?

El aludido apenas había cruzado el umbral, congelándose al escuchar su nombre. Aquellos ojos azules le miraban fijamente, sin un ápice de sentimientos, ni siquiera esa dulce sonrisa llegaba a ellos. Sus manos comenzaron a retorcerse tras su espalda; no sabía cómo expresarle a su "amo" las muy malas noticias que llevaba.

–S-señor… yo…

–Habla de una vez, Georgi. Me estás fastidiando.

–Son _ellos_ , señor. De alguna forma lograron entrar antes que nosotros.

Los largos dedos del mayor tamborilearon sobre el reposabrazos; Georgi no sabía si aquel ser estaba fúrico, o solo se estaba tomando con demasiada calma la noticia de la invasión enemiga. Su cuerpo se tensó. En cuanto el otro comenzó a mover su pie insistentemente, supo que la ira ebullía debajo de aquella máscara de paciencia y tranquilidad. Y aun así, no se movió de su lugar; el temblor dominaba su cuerpo, y sus ojos no dejaban el suelo. Un gran estallido, y el estruendo de algo desmoronarse, le llenaron de pavor, pero no se permitió a levantar la mirada. Su "señor" estaba realmente enfadado, y sabía que en cualquier momento podría descargar toda esa ira en él. Silencio. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, alzando la cabeza, hasta poder divisar los pies de aquel ser de platinados cabellos. Hasetsu era una ciudad pequeña, casi comparable con un pueblo; y aun así, se había mantenido libre de la influencia de su reino.

– ¿Qué esperas? –el sonido de sus pasos resonó por el parcialmente derruido salón, hasta llegar a su lado. –Quiero que investigues que están haciendo esos malditos entrometidos, o tu cabeza adornará el salón –sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla, mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Pero Goergi no pudo más que temblar de terror al tener el rostro de su señor tan cerca; y peor, el recibir esa orden y amenaza, con una tranquilidad impresionante. –S-sí, mi señor –aquellos largos dedos recorrieron su rostro hasta abandonarlo completamente. Los pasos seguían resonando, incluso detrás de él, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar a su alrededor. Solo entonces, el moreno se permitió dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo, dejando salir todo ese estrés y miedo que lo habían inundado. Si sus subordinados le vieran en ese estado, se burlarían de él repitiendo una y otra vez que no era quien decía ser. Una criatura despiadada y firme. Pero nadie podía evitar doblegarse de terror ante Viktor.

Su pie danzaba de arriba abajo, mientras su rostro descansaba en su mano. Sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas del documento que tenía al frente. El fuego hacía crujir a la madera, como si los leños pidieran a gritos que se acabara aquel sufrimiento por el que pasaban. Pero toda su atención estaba puesta en las pocas fotografías que le habían sido entregadas con el reporte. Un joven de negros cabellos y ojos castaños, con una inocente sonrisa que adornaba aquel adorable rostro escondido tras un par de gafas; un adolescente de rubios cabellos y expresión arisca, altaneros y bellos ojos aguamarina resaltaban las finas facciones de su rostro. Descansó su pulgar en aquellos finos labios, analizando las fotografías con detenimiento. Una sonrisa comenzó a colarse en su expresión; dejó los papeles sobre la mesa cercana, tomando en su lugar, la copa de vino. Aquel par había despertado su interés, no sabía por qué, aquel reporte difícilmente podría ser catalogado como tal, pues la información que le presentaba de esos dos chicos, era casi nula.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, robando pequeños tragos a su bebida. En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera mandado a alguno de sus subordinados a hacer el trabajo; pero no esta vez. Eran años que se sentía así de emocionado e intrigado, no terminaba de entender cómo es que esos dos chiquillos le mantenían así. Cualquiera podría decirle que era mero capricho de su parte, y tal vez tendrían razón. Quería encargarse de sus "enemigos" por su propia mano, y haría pagar a quien se atreviera a contradecirle. Pasó el resto de la velada pensando en su siguiente movida: probablemente se pasearía entre los humanos de aquella ciudad, observando en silencio a ese par de adorables criaturas que robaron su atención. No le sería difícil, a fin de cuentas, esas criaturas inferiores que se hacían llamar personas, no podrían verlo. Lo divertido vendría después.

Tal vez le costaría un poco, pasaron siglos desde la última vez que se hizo pasar por una de aquellas asquerosas criaturas. Eso, sin mencionar el cambio de los tiempos. Jean asomó su cabeza por aquella puerta de caoba, mostrando una engreída sonrisa. – ¿Sucede algo, señor? –bastó un movimiento de su dedo, para que el joven entrara, regalándole una reverencia una vez estuvo frente a él. –Necesito que me investigues todo lo posible de la Tierra –aquellos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par ante la orden; por acto reflejo, enderezó el cuerpo. –Pero… señor –bastó una mirada para hacerlo callar; a pesar de la calidez de la habitación, no pudo evitar estremecerse a causa de los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo. –En seguida, señor –una nueva reverencia, y caminó hasta la salida, volviendo a dejar a solas a aquel ser.

Bien podría hacerlo él mismo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Si quería derrotar a esos insufribles seres, debía actuar con premura, sin olvidarse de la cautela, no sería divertido si descubrieran sus planes tan pronto. A pesar de todos esos milenios de existencia, sus victorias en aquellas "guerra" podían considerarse lamentables, a comparación de los miles de enfrentamientos llevados. Siempre se las ingeniaban para frustrar sus ideas, volteando la balanza a su favor, negándole por lo que naturaleza le pertenecía. Todas esas derrotas disfrazadas de victoria, comenzaron a inundar su mente, llenándolo de rabia, poco a poco. Tratando de contenerse, terminó por lanzar la copa a la chimenea, avivando peligrosamente las llamas, pero eso poco le importaba. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro: pronto tendría su venganza, y disfrutaría con ella, aprovechándose de esos dos. Dejaría una marca tan grande en la memoria de todos, que pasarían milenios hablando de ello.


	4. Descubrimientos

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado varias semanas, en las que se acostumbraron a la presencia del rubio. Al principio, como perro callejero que ha sufrido mucho, Yuri trataba de mantenerse alejado de Yuuri y el resto de su familia, saliendo exclusivamente de la habitación que le asignaron, para comer, o ir a las aguas termales; el señor Katsuki había hecho todo lo posible por dar con el paradero de los padres del chico, o al menos, algún familiar, sin éxito alguno. A pesar de lo que todos creían, el chico se pasaba la mayor parte del día, paseándose por el negocio de los Katsuki, observando con atención, no solo a la familia, también a los clientes; pero sus rondas no acababan ahí, de vez en cuando, salía del establecimiento, para poder pasearse por el pequeño pueblo. Todo, bajo la protección que su naturaleza le proporcionaba.

Pero no siempre las cosas salían como él quería. A veces, se topaba con Yuuri, olvidando que, de alguna manera, ese "patético" humano, como le llamaba en su mente, podía verlo. Más de una vez, fueron "vistos" por los padres del moreno, los clientes, o Mari, hablando; pero lo único que encontraban, era al amable chico lanzando palabras al aire. Los clientes reclamaban a los padres de Yuuri, que eso se debía al estrés; sin embargo, Mari y sus padres, aseguraban que el menor de los Katsuki "ensayaba" el cómo acercarse al joven rubio. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque todas esas veces, los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Y es que el pequeño rubio no soportaba la idea de convivir con "los sucios humanos" que pululaban el lugar. Lo único que deseaba, era terminar aquella ridícula "misión", y volver al lugar que debía llamar hogar.

No entendía por qué ese lugar era tan importante; a su parecer, un simple pueblo como ese, no hacía gran diferencia entre ellos y sus "enemigos". Y es que, cada vez que salía a patrullar, encontraba tan aburrido el panorama, las personas eran sosas; y aun así, se sentía ligeramente atraído por el lugar. Generalmente, pasaba las tardes sentado en la playa, observando las olas de mar, romper antes de llegar a la costa, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que el agua fría regalaba a sus pies. Y más de una vez, se encontró con Katsuki a su lado, sin intercambiar palabras o insultos, solo observando el horizonte, en un cómodo silencio. Más de una vez, terminó acurrucado en el hombro del moreno, como consecuencia de aquel ambiente tan relajante que el japonés creaba entre ellos; su sola presencia, calmaba al rubio, aunque este no quisiera admitirlo.

Más de una vez, se tiraba boca arriba en la cama, admirando el techo, mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por las diminutas rendijas que encontraba entre las cortinas. _Nuestro trabajo es guiar a los humanos, encaminarlos por el camino que lleve a nosotros. Observar de lejos, a eso se limita nuestra interacción con ellos; por nada del mundo, debes envolverte con esas criaturas._ Las palabras que el anciano que cuidó de él, inundaban sus pensamientos algunas noches, imposibilitándole el sueño; y siempre, harto de dar de vueltas en la cama, salía de su cuarto, encaminándose a la habitación contigua, sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a despertar al sentir el pequeño cuerpo colarse en sus sábanas, dándole la espalda. A veces, al pequeño le daba por abrazarlo y hundir el rostro entre los omóplatos del moreno, quien solo sonreía en silencio, dejando que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera. _–Es_ _como un pequeño gatito_ –esa idea comenzó a ser recurrente en la mente del japonés.

Pero todo se le fue de las manos ese día. –Oye Yurio… ¿quieres ir conmigo a la pista de hielo? –el rubio se había rendido, a pesar de reclamar a cada rato que ese no era su nombre, la familia Katsuki y todos quienes llegaron a conocerlo, terminaron llamándolo así, ignorando sus protestas. –Como sea –fue su respuesta ante la invitación del mayor, quien solo sonrió, tomándolo como un sí. No era la primera vez que lo "acompañaba"; generalmente, se alejaba de él, al primer momento que Yuuri se distraía con algo, llegando solo al Ice Castle. O simplemente, se quedaba platicando con Yuuko, una de las encargadas del lugar y amiga de la infancia de Yuuri. Pero ese día, el moreno se aseguró de que el chico no se alejara de él en ningún momento, y al llegar, descubrió que no podría quedarse platicando con Yuuko.

Solo se limitó a quedarse fuera de la pista, observando como el japonés daba vueltas alrededor de la misma, regalándole dulces sonrisas a Yuri, cada vez que pasaba a su lado. Le llenaba de felicidad el saber que aquel pequeño y arisco rubio, comenzaba a ser más cercano a él, tomándole confianza poco a poco. Yuri comenzó a ignorar los movimientos del mayor, jugando distraídamente con sus manos; se había negado a patinar, no porque no supiera, era extremadamente bueno en ello, solo no le gustaba ser observado por nadie. El sonido de las cuchillas abriéndose paso por el hielo, era lo único que resonaba en el gran espacio helado, combinado con el golpe de los saltos que Yuuri realizaba.

Canción - His Theme (Slow Build Up Loop) Extended

La música comenzó a sonar, captando la atención del chico. Una caja de música, con un tono algo infantil para la edad del japonés; sin embargo, este se movía por el hielo al suave ritmo de la canción. A las primeras notas, se le iban agregando otras, en un instrumento diferente, sin perder esa sensación de inocencia y calma. El ritmo aumentó con la introducción de más instrumentos, y con ello, la presentación de Yuuri cobró más fuerza; los saltos no se hicieron esperar, y en cada paso, el baile del moreno, captaba la atención de aquel chico rubio. Los acordes volvieron a alentarse, como si quisieran darle un momento de descanso al intérprete que se movía por el hielo, jugando con los ritmos, para después, volver a remontar con fuerza. La admiración, no fue lo único que llenó el corazón de ese pequeño espectador, que no podía alejar la mirada aguamarina de Yuuri.

Más de una vez, se encontró limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Katsuki quedó en el centro de la pista, tratando de recuperar el aire, antes de deslizarse hasta su acompañante. – ¡Vaya! Creo que debo buscar una versión más corta –una pequeña risa acompañó aquellas palabras, aún con la música de fondo. Por su parte, Yuri se limitó a cruzar sus brazos sobre la barda, hundiendo su rostro entre ellos; no quería ser visto de esa forma por aquel chico. –Lo siento, debes estar aburrido, ¿no? –acarició suavemente aquella dorada cabellera, haciendo que el corazón del chico se detuviera unos segundos. Por alguna razón, esa melodía lo llenaba de una clase de nostalgia, sin llegar a ser tristeza, estrujando su corazón y dificultando la respiración; aunado a esas caricias, no lo soportó más, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, sollozando sin pudor alguno.

Yuuri, alarmado por esto, comenzó a disculparse. Con rapidez, patinó hasta la salida, colocando los protectores en las cuchillas. Una vez junto al rubio, lo abrazó con fuerza, acto que fue correspondido por el chico. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan patético y débil, pero por alguna razón, no le importaba. Pegó el rostro en el pecho del japonés, como si quisiera hundirse en él, escondiéndose de todo. –Tranquilo, no pasa nada –la suave voz de Yuuri era como una canción de cuna, que calmaba su corazón. Y así permanecieron el resto de la canción; las lágrimas del menor se fueron apagando lentamente, así como los sollozos. –Lo siento –el aliento del muchacho pegó cálido contra la ropa de Yuuri, quien solo se limitaba a acariciar su espalda, como su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño. –Yo… no sé qué pasó –añadió el chico, alejándose un poco de la protección del mayor. Aquellos ojos castaños le miraban con dulzura, sin ningún atisbo de burla o maldad. Limpió con sumo cuidado, el rastro de lágrimas de aquella suave piel, sin apartar la sonrisa.

Como si fuera un verdadero gato, Yuri pegó su rostro a aquella mano. –No tienes que disculparte. Debes extrañar tu casa, ¿no? –aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido. ¿Casa? Una criatura como él, no tenía eso que los humanos llamaban hogar o familia. Todos esos conceptos les eran ajenos; solo eran seres errantes, que no tenían conexión con algún lugar en especial. –No tengo nada como eso –las palabras apenas si habían sido pronunciadas con un poco de aliento. Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta ante tal cuadro. ¿Acaso ese adolescente era huérfano? ¿Habría escapado de casa? Un sinfín de escenarios cobraron vida en su mente, mientras el silencio sumía ese enorme lugar. Un beso en la frente volvió a enredar sus ideas, mirando confundido a ese extraño humano. –Ahora lo tienes –las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libremente, pero ya no escapaban de aquellos ojos claros. Sin pensarlo, Yuri unió sus labios con los de aquel muchacho, que sin razón aparente, había reaccionado a su llanto sin sentido. Aquel tacto no duró mucho, apenas unos dulces segundos, en los cuales el mundo se había desvanecido para aquel par de chicos. Sin apartarse, Yuri escondió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno. –Gracias –fue lo único que pronunció.

 **Al fin logré actualizar! :D ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir un capítulo al mismo tiempo que debes responder roles... y aparte acabar el capítulo, justo en las últimas horas de posteo de un evento on rol de foro?... nunca me había estresado tanto xD Tenía tanto hype, que por dentro estaba todo acelerado, y por fuera parecía todo cansado de la vida con "Hello darkness my old friend" de fondo xD**

 **Notas:**

 **-Mientras buscaba una canción para la interpretación de Yuuri, me puse a escuchar cosas que nada que ver -coffAvengedSevenfoldcoff-, y de la nada... ¡Boom! Canción salvaje de Undertale comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza... me puse a escuchar todo el OST del juego para dar con la condenada canción, porque no recordaba el nombre xD**

 **-La reacción de Yuri ante la canción... prácticamente me basé en mi para esa parte. Muchas veces, canciones de ese estilo me provocan esa sensación de nostalgia y falsa tristeza... y fue esta misma canción, la que una vez me hizo llorar por lo mismo xD -patético, lo sé-. ¿Por qué usarme de referencia? A veces suelo ser muuuucho como Yuri, y sentí que él podría tener esa sensación; además, recordemos que el Gatito no es humano en este fic, así que esa sensación de nostalgia y ligero vació combinado con tristeza, podría afectarle más, como si fuera entendiendo mejor a los humanos... no me se explicar :T**

 **Como sea... nos vemos :9**


	5. La llegada

Tranquilidad. Esa era la palabra que describía a ese lugar; una pequeña ciudad, donde las personas caminaban despreocupadamente, y saludaban a todo aquel que se les cruzaba, le conocieran o no. Pero su sola presencia, llamaba la atención, perturbando la dulce monotonía del pueblo. Hasetsu había dejado de ser un centro turístico, y ver a un extranjero, traía cierta dicha e inquietud a sus habitantes. Extravagante a más no poder, se pavoneaba por las calles, sonriendo satisfecho al atraer las miradas de todos a su alrededor. A fin de cuentas, ese era su objetivo en ese lugar. Bajo la fachada de un millonario hombre de negocios, Viktor se paseó por Hasetsu, _deleitándose_ con todo lo que sus ojos captaban. Pero su misión auto-impuesta, era otra. Y justo, a lo lejos, logró divisar la causa de sus problemas. Un joven de negra cabellera, y lentes de montura azul, caminaba con lentitud, hablando al aire; o eso era lo que pensaban las personas que también reparaban en su presencia. Aquellos cristalinos ojos, no se apartaban de la menuda figura del muchacho de dorados cabellos. Su expresión de pocos amigos, era rápidamente sustituida por una adorable sonrisa, en cuanto el japonés dejaba de prestarle atención.

–Bingo.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa ladina, su lengua lamía sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de aquel extraño ser que rehuía de la mirada de los humanos. Sin moverse de su lugar, observó al extraño dúo alejarse, memorizando el camino que habían tomado. Fingiendo la inocencia de un turista, sacó un papel, leyendo su contenido una y otra vez. De a momentos, alzaba la cabeza, mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo; frustrado, se acercó a un par de jóvenes, posiblemente, estudiantes de preparatoria. Las muchachas, fascinadas, indicaron el camino que el albino debía seguir. En un torpe japonés, Viktor le agradeció a las chicas, guiñándoles un ojo, con gran coquetería, provocando gritos de emoción en las adolescentes. Lejos de las miradas curiosas de los pueblerinos, rodó los ojos ante tanta estupidez.

–Ya recordé por qué odiaba este lugar –afianzó el agarre en el poco equipaje que llevaba, siguiendo el camino que, de sobra sabía sin la necesidad de la ayuda de esas molestas niñas.

Frente a él, una casa de aguas termales se alzaba, igual de humilde que los dueños. Olfateó un poco el aire, notando en él, la esencia de aquella _belleza_ rubia; provocando que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa ladina, llena de satisfacción. Y de nueva cuenta, decidió colocarse esa máscara de aire soso y expresión boba. Como un ruidoso turista, irrumpió en el negocio, anunciando su llegada, ante la alegría de una mujer. Luego de confirmar la reservación, la hija mayor de los dueños, tomó la maleta e Viktor, pidiéndole que le siguiera hasta su habitación. Aquellos ojos azules, se paseaban por todo el lugar, en busca de sus _presas_.

En una sala, un par de chicos almorzaban tranquilamente, hablando de banalidades, mientras la televisión sonaba al fondo, con el noticiero de la tarde. Una nueva sonrisa se posó en sus labios, cual mariposa, satisfecho de la escena frente a él. La joven de cabellera bicolor, le entregó una llave al albino.

–Debe tener hambre, ¿no es así? –preguntó en un torpe inglés, pero entendible.

– ¡Estoy muriendo! –respondió Viktor, de una forma bastante exagerada, arrancándole una sutil risa a la chica.

–En ese caso, por aquí, por favor.

Yuri sorbía gustoso los fideos del ramen, bajo la atenta y dulce mirada del menor de la familia Katsuki. Tal vez, por ser ese, uno de los momentos en que el rubio permanecía callado y con una expresión de felicidad genuina. Incluso, la escena de la que fue espectador y actor, en la pista de hielo, parecía un sueño fugaz, casi un deseo inalcanzable e imposible. Sin pensarlo, su mano se posó gentilmente en aquellos cabellos dorados, acariciando con ternura la coronilla del chico.

– ¿Qué sucede, cerdo? –una pregunta calmada, sin ese tono mordaz de siempre.

–No es nada –respondió. – ¿Está rico? –lamentable intento de desviar el tema, escudándose en su propio tazón.

– ¡Está delicioso! –exclamó, ignorando deliberadamente la dulce y triste alegría del moreno.

– ¿Yuuri? Lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito que me ayudes –la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a alzar la mirada.

Junto a la chica, un extranjero asomaba la cabeza, con una sonrisa despreocupada. Sin embargo, y para disgusto de Viktor, la admiración del moreno, duró apenas unos segundos. Luego de disculparse con el menor, Yuuri se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su hermana. El rubio, por su parte, ignoraba todo a su alrededor, pues era más el hambre que tenía en esos momentos. Grave error. A diferencia de Yuri, Viktor tenía un mayor control en sus habilidades; podía esconder su esencia del resto de sus _semejantes_ , haciéndose pasar por un simple, plano y aburrido humano cualquiera. Cosa que Yuri aún no lograba manejar del todo.

En silencio, tomó asiento al lado del "adolescente", recargando el codo izquierdo en la mesa de madera, y usando la mano como recargadera para su cabeza. No fue, sino hasta que Yuri bebió todo el caldo, y dejó de nueva cuenta el tazón en la mesa, que reparó en la presencia ajena al ya conocido entorno. Sus ojos aguamarina se entrecerraron con evidente desconfianza. Por su parte, Viktor solo se limitó a sonreírle al chico con una perfectamente fingida inocencia. Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Mari y Yuuri regresaron al lugar; ella, con una charola de comida para el _huésped_ , y él, con un nuevo tazón de ramen para el adolescente que comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos día y noche.

–Bienvenido a Hasetsu, señor…

–Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov –respondió el aludido, sonriéndole con descarada coquetería.

Yurio no pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante la actitud del recién llegado, acercándose inconscientemente a Yuuri, buscando atención por parte del japonés. Y aunque el joven no se percatara de sus propias acciones, sus movimientos no pasaban desapercibidos para el exótico extranjero, quien sonrió para sus adentros ante la escena.

–Hey, cerdo, quiero más –exigía el temperamental chico, empujando el tazón al centro de la mesa, sin apartar la fiera mirada del moreno. –También quiero té, tengo sed –siguió con las demandas, a cada oportunidad que Viktor buscaba hablar con Yuuri.

–Yurio, no seas grosero con el señor Nikiforov.

–Como si me importara una mierda el viejo ese.

– ¡Yurio! –exclamó un tanto alarmado Katsuki. De sobra sabía que el rubio, detestaba tener que lidiar y _convivir_ con los huéspedes; pero era la primera vez que se mostraba tan grosero. –Lo siento tanto, señor Nikiforov, no sé qué le pasa.

–No hay problema, así son los niños.

– ¡¿A quién mierda llamas niño?! –explotó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero algo en ese sujeto le irritaba. No lograba soportarlo, y eso que apenas lo había conocido hacia unos minutos.

Una vez los tres terminaron de cenar, Yurio ayudó a Yuuri a llevarse los trastes sucios. Regresaron a la sala, junto a Viktor; y para gran satisfacción del menor, Yuuri dejó que el rubio usara sus piernas de almohada, mientras peinaba distraídamente las hebras doradas. Viktor no podía estar más feliz; aquel chiquillo prometía más de lo que sus subordinados habían logrado descubrir. Y aquel dulce humano, era la cereza del pastel.

 **Lo sé, soy una desgracia que no deja de deshonrar a su vaca xDD Pero tratar de ser adulto es más difícil de lo que parece :'v**

 **Como sea, aprovecho para decirles... que estoy escribiendo otro fic de Yuri on Ice~ :3 solo que no es yaoi xD aún está en proceso, pero de una vez les digo que preparen los pañuelos para cuando lo publique :D**

 **Nos vemos~ :9**


End file.
